Rei X Salima oneshot and drabble collection
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: A couple of oneshots and drabbles for the Rei X Salima pairing. Rated T as the oneshots or drabbles can vary in rating, this is just to be on the safe side. Requests are taken for this. Feel free to ask...
1. Caramelldansen Madness

Hello guys and welcome. I've seen quite a few oneshots and drabbles collections for pairings and noticed that Rei X Salima did not have one. So I've taken the liberty of doing it myself. Hope you enjoy.

Also as a side note, if you have a request for a oneshot or drabble. You can either review or PM me the details and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p>Rei was sitting in a corner of Tyson's dojo, discussing beyblade tactics with kai. When suddenly.<p>

"Ha ha" giggled Salima, she was watching something on her laptop. She had her headphones in at the time, so Rei decided to ask.

"Hey Sal" Smiled Rei at his girlfriend, she smiled back at him as she took the headphones off.

"Hiya Rei" She said, trying not to laugh her head off.

"Whats so funny?" He decided to ask... Bad idea.

"Oh, it's this. Hilary sent me this video, have you ever heard of a song called Caramelldansen?"

"I know Hilary goes on about it, but I never heard it for myself" Was Rei's response. Kai knew what the song was and instantly ran for the hills.

"Wanna listen to it?" Asked Salima, worried he was gonna throttle himself from hearing it.

"Sure. Is their a video to this too?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, sit next to me and have a look" Answered Salima, almost cracking up every two words or so. She put the video back to the start and took the headphones out of the jack. Pure chaos followed. The entire dojo was filled as much as it possibly could with the Caramelldansen song, as soon as the dancing started, Salima could no longer contain herself. She laughed her head off at it.

"This is rather wierd" Said Rei. "But funny at the same time, I kinda like it" He added smiling. Then Max barrelled into the room.

"Caramelldansen!" Screamed Max as he did the dance perfectly every step of the way, without even looking at the video.

"Prehaps I should ask Max to teach me this Caramelldansen dance" Rei thought to himself as he and Salima watched the video and Max with amusement.

* * *

><p>24 hours later.<p>

Salima walked down the street, she began to hear loud music. It was coming from the direction of Tyson's house, Salima's pace quickly changed into a run to investigate. From a block away, she heard it perfectly

"Caramelldansen!" She gasped as walked up to the front door and opened it. She nearly dropped laughing, the sight that welcomed her was Max and Rei doing a picture perfect Caramelldansen dance and Kai sat in a corner hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth in fear.

"Rei just had to buy a CD of it when you left" Said Kai, rocking back and forth even faster. Just as Hilary walked through the door.

"Come on Kai, your supposed to help me shop for new clothes"

"Yes! please, anything away from here!" After this statement, Kai ran faster than he ever did in his life out the door. After Hilary and Kai left, Salima walked up to the CD player and stopped it.

"Aww Salima" Whined Max "We were really getting into that"

"How dare you do the dance to Caramelldansen... without me!" Exclaimed Salima, Max and Rei laughed as they rewound it all the way back to the start and pressed play again...

THE END!

* * *

><p>And there you have it. The start of (Hopefully) Many of this collection to come.<p>

Thanks for reading, get those requests in too!


	2. Coin Catcher

Hey there guys, here's some more Rei X Salima for you! Hope you enjoy. Rate, reviews and requests are much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Rei sat on the steps of the dojo with Salima, looking out at the sky. Salima was typing away on her laptop, sending a message to Hilary. She glanced over at Rei, who was watching the setting sun. She noticed an object repeatedly jumping up in the air, it was a coin. A 50p coin to be exact, Rei was rather lazily flipping in the air and catching it between his fingers.<p>

"That's quite a skill you have Rei" Smiled Salima as she pressed send on the laptop.

"Quite a skill in what, might I ask?" Wondered Rei, now looking at Salima.

"That skill you have with coins" She answered, gesturing towards the coin in his hand. "Just flicking one up in the air and catching it between your fingers without even trying"

"Oh that" Smiled Rei. "Lots of practice I guess, after a while you do it without thinking. I picked it up from Lee"

"I've just thought of a game" Smiled Salima.

"Anything you come up with is fun Salima, so tell me what it is " Smirked Rei.

"We have to throw that coin at each other and continously catch it until we drop it" Continued Salima as she stood a little distance away from Rei.

"Fire in the hole!" Shouted Rei as he threw the coin to Salima, who in turn, caught it in between her fingers. "Not too shabby" Laughed Rei as Salima threw it back to him.

"Likewise" She smiled back. They kept on passing it back and forth to each other. Highlights include Salima's back hand catch, Rei's back flip throw and Salima's blind throw.

"Here comes a baseball special" Smirked Rei as he posistioned his arm behind him and let fly, it flew toward Salima at speed. She did not bring her hand up in time as it conked her on the head and she fell backwards on the grass.

"Ow, that hurt" Moaned Salima as Rei rushed to her side.

"Oh nuts, I'm so sorry. Are you alrigh... hahahaha"

"What's so funny?" Asked Salima, with a little hint of amusement in her voice.

"The coin is stuck to your forehead" Said Rei in a fit of giggles. Salima checked and sure enough, it was there. She began laughing with him as she took it off her forehead.

Their laughter died away as their eyes met. They both leaned forwards and their lips pressed against each other. Rei thought he could hear fireworks going off in his head as he closed his eyes...


	3. What he calls Horrifying

Hey dudes. What's up! It's the old Spinster here! Hope you enjoy the next installment in the Rei X Salima oneshots and drabbles series.

* * *

><p>What he calls horrifying.<p>

"Hey Hilary!" Said Salima, using a waving gesture to bring her over, Rei and the others were either training or laughing about, Mostly the latter.

"Yes, Sal?" Asked Hilary, pressing her back against a tree to shade herself from the sun. She glanced over at Salima, she had a mischievious gleam in her eye, which meant only one thing. Someones gonna get pranked!

"I have a cunning prank!" Giggled Salima. Hilary sighed with relief that she did not do the full Baldrick line from Blackadder in his voice.

"Who's getting pranked this time then Sal?" Wondered Hilary. "First was me and the baby powder-hair dryer prank, followed by Max's salty corn flakes, which was followed by signing Kai up to a dating service. The best of the all was ordering 10 pizza boxes to Tyson!"

"Oh yeah that was hilarious" Laugh Salima. "Made even funnier by the fact that he actually paid for all of them!"

"So, that only leaves us with Rei for you to prank then... your own boyfriend. I hope you cooked up a good one for him" Smirked Hilary, hoping to hear what Salima's new prank was gonna be.

"I'm gonna take out his hair bands" She giggled slightly with delight.

"Really Sal?" Said Hilary, looking rather dissapointed. "That's your big plan?"

"Yes it is. Remember when Lee came round the other day to talk about old times? Well, he told me that if you take Rei's hair bands out, he freaks like a maniac!" Said Salima triumphantly.

"This sounds like a good plan, but are you sure it'll work?" Questioned Hilary, wondering if making Rei go ape-shit was a good idea.

"Trust me Hil, it will!" Salima muttered as they both headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I need to take a load off my feet. Im knackered!" Groaned Tyson as he slumped onto a chair in the dojo.<p>

"Not to mention the heat, jeez. It's like training with Pyro from the X-Men out there" Said Max, sitting down on the floor, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"We better get used to it guys" Stated Rei in a sensible tone. "Kai's new training methods are doing the job, so we'll just have to the take the heat and get ourselves up to peak performance" Kai only nodded with agreement from the doorway.

"Nows your chance Salima" Smirked Kai as Salima did a double take. "I know youve got a prank in store Rei, better make it quick!" He added as left the room.

"Well, here goes nothing" She thought to herself as she crept up behind Rei, who had just sat down. She took a deep breath and moved closer and closer, so quietly that even Max and Tyson did not notice her. She carefully got down on her knees and gently took the ponytail band out, his hair dropped all around his back, but suprisingly, he didn't notice. She quickly took a deep breath before reaching over Rei's face and yanking the hair band out.

"What the..." Said Rei as his hair flopped down over his face. "Oh god! It's dark! Do you have any idea how long it took me to brush and put it all in place? A bloody long time! HELP! It's dark!" Rei got to his feet and was going almost completley insane, tripping over his insanely long hair. It did not make it any easier due to the fact he could not see squat. He then put his head down and whipped it all the way back, his hair shot up and behind him. Salima, feeling guilty, gave him the hair bands back.

"Lee was right, you do go crazy!" Laughed Tyson.

"Shut up Tyson, you'll make it worse" Said Max, placing a hand over Tyson's mouth.

"S-sorry Rei" Said Salima meekly.

"It's okay Salima" Rei replied softly. "You were only joking around... I need to go outside for a second and sort my hair back into place. Won't be long" He added as he walked out the door.

"I gotta admit" Smirked Kai near the doorway. "That was utterly hilarious" Salima must of thought he'd gone mad as Kai actually cracked up laughing.

* * *

><p>"Just lift that part over the band and bingo!" Said Rei triumphantly. "Hair's back into place"<p>

"Hiya Rei" Smiled Mariah. "I was just passing by, why are you doing your hair this late in the afternoon?"

"Salima took out the bands as a joke" Said Rei as he quietly chuckled to himself, realising how funny the situation was.

"I bet that got you mad" Smirked Mariah, hoping there was still a chance for them. "So what you gonna do? Ignore her? Break up with?"

"No I'm not gonna break up with her over a silly prank. Don't be daft Mariah" Said Rei with a smirk on his face. "I'm gonna do the hair prank on her!"

"Good luck with that Rei, bye!" Said Mariah, skipping away into the distance. "Blast it!" Cursed Mariah when Rei was out of earshot. "Foiled again!"

* * *

><p>Salima stepped out onto the front porch to look for Rei, he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Rei" Called Salima. "Where are you Rei?" She wondered about a little bit before calling out again. "You starting to worry me Rei, where are you?"

"Gotcha!" Shouted Rei as he whipped out Salima's ponytail band. The next thing that happened took Rei's breath away. Her hair around the back dropped down towards the halfway mark of her back, as her hair at front dropped down to her hips, covering one of her eyes at it went.

"Wow" Utter Rei in amazement. "It looks, beautiful!"

"Really? Thanks Rei..." Said Salima, blushing heavily. "I rarely ever let my hair down"

"Trust me" Smiled Rei, putting an arm around Salima's waist. "It suits you"

* * *

><p>Not sure about the ending for this one. But I liked writing it nonetheless, as always, rate and review. Tell me what you think of and get some Rei X Salima requests in!<p>

Thats all for now! Keep smiling!


	4. Nightmare

Hey guys, here's another Rei x Salima one, this is more comfort/romance type. No humour at all.

* * *

><p>"Rei, wh-whats going on?" said Salima, clinging onto Rei.<p>

"I, I'm not sure" Rei answered. It seemed that some soldiers had launched a full scale attack on the city.

"What do we do?" Panicked Salima, scared of dying.

"We run!" Rei replied, taking her by the hand. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, they neared the edge of the city, when the soldiers finally caught up with them. They had a firm grasp on Salima as the others gave Rei a beatdown.

"P-please" Salima pleaded through tears. "Please stop"

"We can't do that, orders are orders" A soldier replied coldly, before kicking Rei in the stomach to the ground.

"That's enough boys" Said voice as the crowd of soldiers dispersed... It was Kane! He calmly walked towards Rei and lifted a gun to his head.

"Goodbye Kon" Said Kane coldly. As the sound of an echoing gunshot erupted in the area.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Salima as she shot upright in her bed, heavily breathing with tears streaming down her face. She then heard loud, fast feet running up the stairs and it's owner flung the door open.

"Salima" said Rei calmly. "Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not" Cried Salima as Rei came over to her. "I-I-I keep having the same nightmare, you get beat up and shot in front of me..." Salima then just broke down in Rei's arms.

"It's okay, Salima. I'm here now, it's just a dream" spoke Rei calmly to her. "If you try to focus on something else while dreaming, you won't have the same nightmare. Instead, it will be replaced by something happy"

"Oh Rei" said Salima, who was smiling, despite having a tear stained face, now that Rei comforted her. "Thank you so much, what would I ever do without you?"

The end.

* * *

><p>Not 100% happy with it, but good nonetheless to include. Tell me what you think. Rate and Review and request if you like!<p> 


End file.
